Shules all the way
by LuvShules
Summary: A collection of short stories, mostly Shules. Spoiler for up to SantaBarbaraTown
1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of stories. They all center around or mention the word before each story. Most are Shules based, so enjoy! Please review, and give constructive criticism. Thank you!  
P.S. This will have a few episode tags, with some character perspectives, etc. So SPOILER ALERT FOR UP TO SANTABARBARATOWN!  
P.P.S. These stories do not go together at all! :)  
P.P.P.S. I do not own anything that I am not supposed to own. If I owned Psych, Shawn and Jules would be married by now!

S'mores:

Shawn and Juliet sat around a campfire laughing. Jules had finally allowed herself to show her feelings for Shawn. As she sat in his lap, they played Truth or Dare. Well, more like Truth or Truth for Juliet and Dare or Dare for Shawn. They sat around for hours just talking. They greatly enjoyed one another's company. Shawn whispered to Juliet, "Jules, do you want to know a secret?" Juliet of course replied yes. "Well you see now Jules, I have a Hershey's Chocolate Bar at home. I also have marshmallows. And Graham Crackers. Which means we can make giant snowmen! Or S'mores, if you would rather that. Snowmen are more fun, though!" Juliet laughed deep inside. _Of course Shawn would want to make snowmen! He is still a child._

Hair:

Shawn has always taken deep pride in his hair. He gets up every morning and puts loads of product in it. It has to be perfect. He has taken special interest in it since he met a certain blonde haired detective. He wants her to notice how perfect his hair is. _If my hair is perfect, she will _have _to fall for me, _Shawn inwardly thought.

Labor:

Juliet lay in bed curled up next to Shawn. She had to roll over, for her very pregnant belly was making it very hard to get comfortable. Shawn woke because of the sudden movement. He quickly bolted upright. "Are you okay Jules?" She said she was fine. Shawn didn't settle for just fine, though. "Nuh-uh Jules, just fine doesn't cut it. What can I do to help? Do you want a foot rub or something?" "Shawn honey, I am just - OWWW!" "Jules, what's wrong?" Shawn immediately wraps his arms around Juliet. He rubs small circles around her back. "Shawn, that was my second contraction in one hour. I think we need to go to the hospital now." "Do you want me to pack you a bag?" "Yes, I think that would be wonderful honey. Please just grab a few shirts and jeans, we need to hurry." Shawn quickly pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before scurrying of to pack their bags. After the bags were in the car, Shawn helped Juliet get settled.  
"Mrs. Spencer, you are at eight centimeters dilated. Not much longer." Shawn sat in bed with Jules while rubbing small circles on her back and kissing her head. He held her hand as the next contraction came through. He could not even begin to imagine how much pain she was in. He was so proud of her for doing this naturally. If it was him, he would make sure that he was completely numb before pushing a thing the size of a watermelon out of him, but it made his heart surge with pride for his Jules. When the doctor came back in she was fully dilated. Shawn hopped out of bed with Jules and moved around back, rubbing her shoulders. When it came time to push, he gave her one hand but continued to rub her shoulders with the other. "Push!", the doctor ordered. Juliet begged for pain medicine, but Shawn wouldn't let her have it. They agreed earlier that no matter what she said, she was not to be given any pain medicine whatsoever. "Push," the doctor commanded again. Jules let out a deafening scream. "Shhh, baby. It's ok. Shhh. This will be over with soon, and we will get to hold our beautiful baby. Shhh, its ok." Shawn tried to sooth Juliet. "Damn it Shawn, you have no idea what this feels like. Just give me the damn pain medicine!" "I'm sorry Jules, but I can't do that! You made me promise." Juliet just growled, then let out another scream. "The baby is crowning," the doctor said. "She is not focusing. Get her to focus somehow," the doctor said to Shawn. Shawn kneeled on her bed. "Sweetie, I need you to look into my eyes. Can you do that for me?" Juliet gave a slight nod. "If you can push just one last time, we will get to hold our baby, and the pain will be over so much faster. Will you please do that for me? Squeeze my hand as hard as you can baby. It's almost over." When the baby safely makes it out, the couple is ecstatic. Jules is crying, and Shawn is having a hard time holding back tears himself. When they are all situated, the crowd is let in. The first people are Gus, Henry, and the Chief. The next are Madeline and Lassiter. Lassie awkwardly congratulates them and then walks out. Frank somehow shows up. The nurse orders everybody out so that Shawn and Juliet can get some alone time. "What do you think, sweetheart? Was it worth it?" "Shawn, it was worth every bit. Thank you so much for helping me through this and not giving me any medicine. I love you so much!" "Jules, I would do this for you any day. I would take all of this pain away from you in a heartbeat if I could. I love you to Jules. I am going to kiss you on the mouth." "Mmm." Juliet sighed as Shawn kissed her. Her life could never be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I just want you to know that I am trying out a new way of writing. Script form! Please review and tell me if you guys like it. Reviewing makes me update so much faster! 334 people have read this story, and only 2 have reviewed. Please review guys!

Thanks!

* * *

Under Cover:

When Lassiter is under cover, he is very obvious. That is why he is now pissed off at detective Juliet O'Hara. Juliet was currently working at a Casino in Vegas. Lassiter was stuck sitting next to Spencer and having to listen to him rattle off one of his idiotic "visions". Sometimes, life just sucks.

Sneaky:

_Young Gus: _Mr. Spencer, do you like shooting people?

_Henry: _Gus, why are you here?

_Young Gus_: I am thinking of being a police officer when I grow up!

_Henry_: Gus, you would never make it. Whenever anything happens that **might** be a little scary, you run off screaming like a little girl. (says a little louder) And, Shawn I told you to stop trying to sneak up on me. It never works. Gus would not come and talk to me alone if he wasn't helping you.

_Young Shawn: _Hey Dad! I just got home from school. Can I get some cookies?

_Henry:_ Shawn, they call me the _Human Lie Detector_ for a reason. Your voice always sounds higher when you are hiding something from me. Besides, you will get cavities if you keep eating this much sugar, Shawn!

_Young Shawn: (Sighs), _Can Gus at least stay for dinner please?

_Henry: _We are going to your Aunts house for dinner, Shawn. Gus is welcome to come if he wants, though.

_Young Gus: _(whispers to Shawn) The crazy Aunt?

_Young Shawn: _Yeah, the crazy one.

_Young Gus: _(To Henry) I think I should be getting home Mr. Spencer. I have homework to do. Thanks for inviting me, though. Bye Shawn!

_Henry: _(to Shawn) You never sneak up on someone from behind. You come at them from the side, just out of their view. Shawn, are you listening?

_Young Shawn: _Hmm?

_Henry:_ (sighs) Whatever Shawn. When you need to sneak up on someone in a life or death situation, don't come crying to me when you get shot.

_Young Shawn:_ When? You mean if! Also, how could I come crying to you if I get shot? Dead people don't cry!

_Henry: _Fine Shawn. If you want to play smart alec, spell every thing I said, leaving out all of the 'E' and the 'Y'.

_Young Shawn: _Umm... Umm... I don't feel so good... I think I'm going to be sick!

_Young Shawn starts to run off, quickly._

_Henry: _(mutters to himself) Whatever. (calls after Shawn) Don't forget! If you are sick, there is no television or video games!

* * *

Please review and tell me if you like the script form better! Also, please check out my story _Crime in Progress_. That is what the above excerpt is from.

Thanks guys!


End file.
